This invention relates to a rotary valving system for routing all of the gas flow in a twin bed treatment system.
Systems are known which provide breathable air through an adsorption process. Typically, at least two beds which include a sorbent material, such as sorbent beads, are operated in combination. A gas stream containing impurities, such as carbon dioxide in air, is passed through a first sorbent bed. The impurities, such as carbon dioxide are removed by the sorbent beads, and a cleaned air stream is passed downstream to a use. The use might be a space suit, a space station, a submarine, or any other habituated environment which does not have ready access to breathable air. The gas stream containing the impurities typically returns from this use.
At the same time as the first sorbent bed is removing impurities and providing clean air, a second sorbent bed is being desorbed. In a desorbed process a cleaning or sweep gas is past through the second bed, and removes impurities. The sweep gas and the entrained impurities are past to a treatment process, or vented into an atmosphere about the environment. While the term “sweep gas” may be utilized in this application, it should be understood that the sweep gas may also be the application of a vacuum to remove the impurities.
A valving system is required for these systems to alternately connect the beds in a continuous cycle. Often, separate valve members and valve actuators have been provided for each of the beds. Linear actuators have also utilized. Overall, the valving systems have been large and complex.